Many companies provide call centers or outsource to call centers with trained customer service professionals who help customers resolve problems associated with products and/or services provided by the companies. Customers may be dispersed throughout the world, and call centers may be located at various locations around the world. Customer support is generally considered an important aspect of customer service. An appliance manufacturer or an appliance retailer, for instance, may provide support to customers with respect to an appliance. A user of the appliance may not know how to properly use the functionality of the appliance, or may have a faulty or otherwise dysfunctional appliance. A customer service agent may be employed by the retailer to help users with issues they may have with the appliance. With effective customer support, a customer's experience with the product and/or the company from which the product was purchased may be enhanced and future business maybe more readily assured.
Effective customer support may go beyond simply determining whether a customer's issue has been resolved. For instance, effective customer support may include reducing customer effort, discerning valuable customer feedback and lowering the occurrence of customer frustration. Customer support may often cost companies significant amounts of money, and companies therefore, generally attempt to balance ideal customer support against the costs to provide such support. Various customer service technologies provide for online customer support or call centers in which a request for customer support is directed to a next available customer service agent. However, customers who may have an ongoing issue with multiple contacts with customer support may not wish to explain a situation multiple times to multiple different customer service agents to receive assistance.